mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros Ultimate |Creator = Various |Old = ArchaicGamer's version (2002) |New = k6666orochi's version (2019) |Origin = Mario}} King Bowser Koopa (usually referred to as just Bowser) is the primary antagonist of the Super Mario series and is widely considered to be one of the most recognizable video game villains of all time. The majority of his villainy revolves around him kidnapping Princess Peach in order to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, although he has been known to side with Mario in the RPG spin-offs in order to defeat a much greater threat. Bowser's most defining traits are his physical strength, ability to breathe fire, and a large spike-clad shell which he can retreat into, although he has been shown to use magic to a limited degree in several games, like Super Mario Sunshine. Bowser has also been a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bowser has been created in M.U.G.E.N several times. Out of all the versions, K.Y Shanxi's version and Alexei Roschak's version are the only ones which use custom sprites. Shazzo's version Like many of Shazzo's other creations, this version of the Koopa king is a modification of Actarus' Axel Stone. Unlike many of Shazzo's other creations, however, not much is changed from that specific character, aside from the sprites and a pair of heavily-advantageous stats. K.Y-Shanxi's version Battles with Bowser are often considered boss fights. In M.U.G.E.N, this is no exception, as its brute strength and very damaging Hypers will put most at a stand. The best (or worst, in the case of Mario) part is that its A.I will ensure domination of the Mushroom Kingdom. J. NEWMAN's version While Bowser is often portrayed as a very fierce and tough being, this version isn't quite able to capture this. Sure, comboing wouldn't be second nature for a creature as slow as Bowser, but it has no above average damage output. Add to this several missing Normals, and this Koopa King could easily be beaten. Exclamation_Question's version When Bowser was kidnapped alongside the rest of the Super Mario Kart crew, he lost a couple inches of height. Bowser lacks the ability to combo and only uses two buttons; however, its slightly higher than average damage input is one of the only things not working against it, provided it can get close to its opponents. Overall, this is an accurate rip of Bowser from Kart Fighter. S.Nara's version Akin to most of S.Nara's Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters, this version of Bowser has the same poorly ripped image sprites from various pieces of Super Smash Bros. Brawl promotional material. The character has several attacks that can steal over half an opponent's Life, making this one Bowser that nobody will want to hug. Alexei Roschak's version Sprited by Balthazar and coded by Alexei Roschak, this Bowser is an outright refurbishing of the final boss of Super Mario World. See also *Bowser Jr. - The son of Bowser, who first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine as a major antagonist Videos MUGEN Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Bowser Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Heads of State Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Amphibians and Reptiles Category:Turtles Category:Claw Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:80's Characters